Rain the RainWing
Description: Rain is a typical RainWing, changing her scale color often, but she does have several patterns she likes to use: silver body & gold wings, head, talons, and tail; pink & blue speckled; & a mix of pink, purple, blue, silver, and gold everywhere. She's unsually small for her age, and her tail isn't quite as curly as a normal RainWing's. Her scale colors are slightly darker than other RainWings. Tribe, gender, age: Rain is half RainWing half NightWing. Rain is a female six-year-old. Abilities: Rain has weak RainWing venom. She was hatched under one full moon, so she also has weak mind reading, but it often doesn't work very well. She's also the first RainWing animus dragon ever. Despite her small size, she's quite a fast flier and runner, although she has difficulty hanging from tree branches like other RainWings because of her straighter tail. (I'm not sure if this would be called an ability, but Rain has a curious problem: Whenever she is asleep, if a dragon's tail is nearby, she'll chew on it and sleeptalk about tail berries, usually resulting in a very grumpy RainWing later because they got their tail chewed all through their sun time. ) History: She hatched as a twin, but her twin sister, Fern, is a typical lazy RainWing and she's long since lost track of her, although she's looking, there are a lot ''of RainWings. Rain was caught by NightWings during venom training in the rainforest as a five-year-old. She annoyed one by accidentally venoming its tail some months later, so they punished her by chaining her up in the cave with double the amount of chains, and some on her tail too. Rain got so frustrated trying to get out that she just yelled at the chains, "Oh, just let me go!" They did, and Rain realized what she was. Unfortunately, a NightWing came in to feed her just as she was going to fly out of the cave. It might have been worth the double chains to see the expression on his face, though. Rain was rescued with the rest of the RainWings. She later discovered four siblings: three sisters and a brother-from her hatching, and five brothers and two sisters from other hatchings. From hers, sisters: Tayra, Jaguar, Dewdrop. From others, sisters: Mist, Crystal. From hers, brother: Sloth. From others, brothers: Dew, Kapok, Avocado, Guava, Lime. Dewdrop, Mist, Sloth, Kapok, and Guava are typical lazy RainWings. Tayra, Jaguar, and Crystal are obsessed with finding new fruits. They're constantly having competitions to see who can find a new kind first. Dew and Avocado are kind of lazy but not really. The annoying part about being the only RainWing animus is that she constantly gets requests like this: "Rain, can you enchant my annoying sister Tayra to shut up about fruit?" (Kapok) "Rain, can you enchant Kapok to stop asking you to enchant me to shut up about fruit?" (Tayra) "Rain, can you enchant my little brother to stop dumping me out of my hammock during sun time?" (Mist)"Rain, can you enchant the fruit on that tree to come over to my hammock every time it fully ripens?" (Sloth, Guava, Mist, Dewdrop, Kapok, every other lazy RainWing, Fern.) THIS OC IS OWNED BY ILOVERAINWINGS. 'PLEASE '''DON'T USE THE IDEA UNLESS YOU ASK ME ON MY MESSAGE WALL AND GIVE ME CREDIT. You can use just the name though. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Animus Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids